


America’s Reality

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hetalia, Hurt, If you’re sensitive don’t read this, M/M, Reality, mega gay, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: America is shown as a happy-go-lucky Guy with an optimist approach to everything; loud, brash, and annoying.. But what if America actually wasn’t how others saw him, and one day he decided to stop the lies and come in as his true self; a tired, sad, lonely, depressed teen who just needs somebody to talk to.





	America’s Reality

The air in the meeting is oddly cold; not because of Russia or the other cold countries, but because one loud and brash sunny country is in its outs. He seems.. Different today, obviously. He looks a lot more tired and bored rather than his usual stupid-fun guy attitude. He had a cold glare that even got Russia to shiver a bit, but, not too much. No countries other than Canada has approached him, but as soon as America told him to, “fuck off” on exact quotes, nobody really bothered. It was stiff, and quite frankly, England wasn’t liking this new “America”. He didn’t want to make America mad though. It wasn’t worth ruining their relationship, as much as it already was bad. He looked over to see America who had cut at the meeting’s table. Germany decided to be the first fool to speak out at America’s different attitude. “America! Get your act together!” Germany yelled out, but as soon as America lifted his head; he’d realize he shouldn’t have done that.

He replied with a cheeky grin, before retiring into a bitter persona and scoffed, “Eh? Did I just hear something? Old man better shut the fuck up before I make another mess out of him!” He yelled quite loudly, lacking his usual sunshine accent. Germany quickly flinched but too quick for really anybody to notice. He sat back down respectfully and looked away, not wanting to stare the aggravated teen in the eye.

Some countries jumped back at the sudden outlash. Name one; Japan. He always knew America as a kind-hearted spirit but he never expected such an honest man to lash out in an unexpected manner. He suddenly didn’t view America the same way that he used to. He looked down in discomfort and worry, not wanting to have interact with the currently pissed and psychotic American.

France was the next fool to speak. He walked towards America in a condescending stance and spoke, “ Oh, mon, mon, what is the matter, Amerique? Do you need to talk to Big Brother?” He smirked as he laid his hand down on the table next to America. America looked up at France with an annoyed look, which actually made France sweat a bit despite his status as a stupidly brave country who just runs away too often. America quickly got up and smiled right in front of France’s face. He spoke, “You value your face, right? THEN MOVE THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” after then he yelled. 

France quickly retreated from his presence near America.

China was not a fool and did not bother to speak to America; as he knew how to read the damn atmosphere. He simply sighed and looked away from the American. England has gotten sick of America’s attitude but getting a genuine insult from America hurt, and he was not a fool. He turned a bit to his left to stare at America, who, unfortunately, stared back at him. England immediately retreaded his eyes but cursed himself for his sudden action of submissiveness and loss.

America took one glance and England and scoffed aloud, “Pft- England, after being such a Great Empire you sure let yourself go.” He then laughed madly and stared at England with a death gaze, which gave him quite the shiver despite the fact that he’s seen his eyes countless times. 

Russia was not a fool and did not interfere with America’s tamper tantrum. He ignored the whole thing and he only watched as America when ballistic on another country(Again.) all because he was mad. 

England couldn’t take this anymore.


End file.
